


When You Wish Upon A Star

by thedeviltohisangel



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Apocalypse, Cinderella (1950), Cinderella (2015), Cinderella (Fairy Tale), Cinderella - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-24 21:17:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17711720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedeviltohisangel/pseuds/thedeviltohisangel
Summary: AU where Michael is Cinderella.





	When You Wish Upon A Star

Michael looked at the painting on the wall with a deep sigh. When his mother and father had been alive, life had been so much simpler. He had been free to run about the chateau with abandon and would always come home to so much love it was sometimes suffocating. After the death of his mother, his father had married Lady Venable. She was nice to Michael when his father was around but once he turned his back she only looked at him with disdain. She much preferred the image of her two sons, Mutt and Jeff, thinking they were the fairest men in all the land and meant to be pampered and never made to lift a finger.

Michael was only a young boy when his father fell ill. He sat by his bedside every morning and afternoon, only retreating to his bed when he couldn’t stand to keep his eyes open anymore. He would sing for his father and read him books and tell him stories of the goats in the backyard, giving them voices and unique personalities. It was when his father stopped be able to laugh at the tales that he knew his time with him was dwindling.

“Your mother and I...we love you very much, Michael. You are so handsome and talented and kind and we could not have asked for a better son than you.” His father’s words were slow and he almost seemed as though the mere effort was taking his breath away.

“Please don’t leave me, Papa, who will take care of me?” He was only a little boy. He did not know how to cook or mend his clothes. For so long, his father had been his everything. What was one to do when they lost everything?

“Lady Venable...is more than qualified...for the task.” Michael wanted to tell his father about the evil way she looked at him when his father wasn’t around or the way she always told Michael how much more handsome her sons were than him. But Michael wanted his father to be able to rest in peace with his mother. It was what he deserved. So he put on a brave face.

“I’ll be good for her, Papa. Promise.” Little tears began to fall from his blue eyes and his father didn’t respond. He was gone, Michael could tell because the room had gotten colder. There was no warmth left. A shadow fell across the room and the little boy turned to see his evil stepmother in the window. The look on her face told him that everything was going exactly to plan.

Lady Venable had made Michael the chateau butler after the passing of his father. No one was around to stand up for him or hold him in high regard. It was Jeff and Mutt’s turn to be the esteemed of the grounds. She would never admit it but she was threatened by the beauty that was Michael. His skin looked as though it was shaved from the purest piece, his eyes put the sky on a summer’s day to shame and his golden locks looked as though they were spun by the softest of needles. She kept him on schedule with his chores by ruling with an iron fist. Everything was contingent on his completion of an obscene list of duties. Somehow, as if by magic, he managed to complete them. It angered her that the spirit inside him could not be extinguished. Perhaps she would have to try harder and be crueller.

Jeff and Mutt also played their part in oppressing Michael. They purposefully tore holes in their clothing so he had to sew them or spilled wine all over the carpet at dinner so he had to spend hours on his hands and knees scrubbing at it. They too recognized how ethereal of a creature he was and that in order to secure brides of their own or to keep their standing in society, Michael could never leave the chateau. 

Somehow, Michael was able to remain a kind and gentle soul throughout the mistreatment of his life. Every morning he would go to visit the goats that were kept in the land out back. They bleated with happiness at the sight of him coming out back, even if he did not have food for them, they were just thrilled to be in his calming presence.

“Good morning, Jaq. You’re looking wonderful today,” he mused as the little goat trotted over to his outstretched hand. Michael laughed as his nose nuzzled at palm. Being with animals and in nature filled him with such. Every chance he had to take a break from his back-breaking tasks was spent outside. It seemed as though the birds chirped louder for him and their songs were a little sweeter. “Don’t worry, Gus, I haven’t forgotten you.” He reached into his pocket a pulled out a carrot for the chubbier goat. He thinks that the animals might be the closest things he had to friends. In his pocket was also some bird seed he had brought for his chirping friends. He held it in the palm of his hands up towards the sky, birds of all colors fluttering about before landing in his hand to peck at the seed. Michael didn’t know why animals flocked to him the way they did, but he knew it was the one source of happiness for him in this life and he wouldn’t trade it for anything.

 

\----

 

“Ella, you cannot continue to live this life of solitude! Every Duke or Prince I have brought to court you has been turned away and does not wish to propose to you! I cannot let this go on much longer before you will no longer have a say in the matter!” The Princess knew she shouldn’t have cut her hunting trip short in order to make it back in time for dinner. It was always just a way for her mother to have her alone long enough to criticize her and her lack of a suitor.

“I do not wish to get married, Mother. All of the men in the realm wish to keep me locked inside of their palace with nothing to do but raise their children. I enjoy riding horse and practicing my sword skills and hunting with the knights. I could never give up my freedom for a man.” Ella thought that the right man may come along one day and be okay with her lack of traditional attributes. That would be the man she would marry. Until then, she has happy to live her life and give her mother a migraine.

“Well, if you will not search for a husband, then I will widen the net for you.” Her mother raised her hand and waved over her private secretary, Myrtle Snow. “Myrtle, I would like to plan a ball.”

“Oh, I do love a good party,” the redhead replied with glee.

“Every eligible gentleman in all the land shall be invited in the hopes one of them will be able to earn my daughter’s hand in marriage.”

“Mother, isn’t that a little much?” Ella was already beginning to feel anxious over the idea that so many men would be in one room, all seeking her attention and affection. Nothing sounded worse than that.

“Nonsense, my daughter. The invitations should go out as soon as possible, Myrtle.”

“Yes, Queen Cordelia.”

 

\----

 

Michael heard quite the commotion coming from the foyer after a letter arrived that afternoon. He carried is bucket of soapy water over to his stepmother and step brothers in the hopes of learning what their excitement was about.

“Oh, how delightful! One of my sons could possibly be marrying the Princess!” Michael watched as Lady Venable embraced Jeff and Mutt with a cry. He had heard about the Princess. She was said to be devastatingly beautiful but entirely wild. She loved nature and didn’t partake in any of the roles that a traditional princess would or should. Michael thinks it would be such an honor to get to meet her.

“Congratulations. I’ve heard she’s wonderful,” Michael offered politely. “When did you meet her?”

“You imbecile. The Princess is having a ball and they’ve received an invitation,” Venable answered with a sneer.

“It specifies eligible gentlemen. She’s definitely looking for a husband,” Jeff boasted as he seemed to puff out his chest.

“Am I not an eligible gentlemen?” Michael inquired. He thinks he fit the bill and would love to attend the ball. It sounded like the most magical night of his life, even if the Princess didn’t notice him while he was there. He felt his cheeks flush a hot red when the three of them laughed at him.

“Why of course you are Michael. And you can go. But only if you finish all of these chores.” Venable handed him the longest list of tasks he had ever seen. “Oh, and you must find something suitable to wear.”

“We won’t even bother wishing you luck,” Mutt cackled as he and his brother strolled away. Michael looked down at his dog, Madeline, who had come trotting to sit by his feet.

“Don’t worry, Maddie, I’ll figure it out. I’ll get everything done and dress the part. I’m going to the ball.”


End file.
